The disclosures herein relate generally to providing web based services and particularly to providing a variety of services linked to a distributed Internet application.
A problem in building Java-based web applications is that in order to build web pages, web developers need to know how to retrieve data from various objects, each of which contains its own unique data model and relationship to other objects. Each of these objects will have a different interface, and thus, the page developer must know how to interact with each object based on its specific interface.
It would be of benefit to avoid such problems and build a common model of page data as a basis for use in a multi-tiered E-commerce architecture. This model of page data can then enhance interaction between various tiers of the architecture.